En toute innocence
by Siberian Blue
Summary: Perceval est amoureux d'Arthur. Arthur n'est pas amoureux de Perceval. Ça aurait dû être simple, ça aurait dû s'arrêter là. Mais les choses, quand elles étaient reliées à Perceval, étaient toujours tellement simples qu'elles en devenaient compliquées. [ArthurxPerceval]
1. Chapter 1

**[Note de l'auteure]** Coucou tout le monde, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur Kaamelott ! Je ne ship pas ces deux personnages particulièrement fort mais... J'adore l'alchimie qu'ils ont dans la série. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D Je posterai peut-être une suite si jamais j'ai encore envie de jouer avec les personnages. J'ai trouvé les dialogues très plaisants à écrire ^-^

* * *

« Vous savez ce que c'est mon problème, Sire ? »

La question de Perceval, comme d'habitude, sembla sortir de nul part. Arthur renifla machinalement. Depuis le temps, il aurait dû être habitué au côté aléatoire de son ami, mais Perceval continuait de le surprendre, chaque jour. Il haussa les sourcils et répondit : « Ben c'est à dire que je pourrais vous faire une liste longue comme mon bras, mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous avez à l'esprit. »

« Le courage. »

Arthur entrouvrit la bouche avec une mine confuse : « Quoi le courage ? Vous voulez dire quoi par là ? »

« J'en ai pas, » répondit Perceval, « ou en tous cas pas assez. »

Il continua ensuite à regarder le roi qui lui détourna les yeux et se remis à manger. Il leur arrivait souvent de déjeuner ensemble. Le roi lui avait dit une fois qu'il aimait bien ça, ce qui ne faisait aucun sens aux yeux de Perceval puisqu'il n'avait pas souvenir qu'un seul de leur repas ce soit jamais déroulé sans qu'Arthur ne se mette à lui crier dessus.

Mais bon, si le roi lui demandait de venir à sa table sans cesse, il devait bien y avoir une raison... Non ?

« Pourquoi vous restez silencieux, Sire ? » demanda Perceval tout en continuant à le fixer.

« Ben c'est à dire que c'est pas exactement ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à vous, » répondit Arthur.

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Oui parce que des défauts, vous vous en trimballez une bonne tripotée, mais la couardise, je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Ben là, par exemple, heu... J'ai un truc important à vous dire. Et ça me colle les miquettes. »

À ces mots, Arthur haussa encore les sourcils, intrigué. Habituellement, Perceval ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, quand il avait quelque chose à dire. Et il était rare qu'il avoue avoir peur d'aborder un sujet. Le roi déchira un énième morceau de pain tout en répondant, déjà légèrement impatient : « Tiens dont, vous avez un truc à me dire ? Pourquoi vous avez pas commencé par là ? »

« Précisément parce que ça me colle les miquettes. »

« Vous avez encore fait une connerie, c'est ça ? »

« Ben... Un peu, ouais. »

« Aller, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, crachez le morceau, Perceval. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je devais rattraper vos bêtises, de toute façon. »

Il avala sa bouchée tout en regardant Perceval qui semblait chercher ses mots.

« Heu... Ben... Disons que c'est Angharade, » dit-il, « j'ai vraiment merdé cette fois-ci. On s'est disputé et elle a quitté Kaamelott ce matin, juste après avoir balancé toutes mes affaires par la fenêtre de ma chambre. »

« Quoi, attendez, vous voulez dire que c'était ça tout le ramdam que j'ai entendu pendant le déjeuner ?! »

« Ben heu... Y'a des chances, ouais. Elle était complètement hypnotique. »

« Hypnotique ? » dit Arthur en inclinant la tête, confus.

« Ouais, vous savez, quand quelqu'un crie et se tortille dans tous les sens comme un poisson sur la berge. »

« Vous voulez dire hystérique, Perceval ! » s'exclama alors le roi.

« Oui, elle a même déchiré ma chemise préférée, celle que vous m'avez acheté quand on était en mission au pays de Galles. »

Arthur avait vaguement souvenir d'avoir fait ça, effectivement, mais comme d'habitude, Perceval enjolivait la réalité. Ce qu'il s'était passé c'est que cet imbécile avait perdu tout ses vêtements et bagages en jouant aux cartes dans une taverne, parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il pourrait gagner si il insistait, grâce à un porte bonheur qu'il avait obtenu auprès d'une vieille dame. Au final il avait tout perdu, et Arthur s'était trouvé forcé de lui racheter des haillons, pour éviter de se trimballer un Perceval tout nu avec lui pendant tout le reste du voyage.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour la mettre dans état pareil ? » demanda Arthur en levant un peu les bras. « D'habitude Angharade elle vous colle au derche quoi qu'il arrive, même quand vous... Ben quand vous êtes vous-même. »

« Pourquoi Sire, vous pensez que je suis dur à supporter ? » demanda alors Perceval en semblant soudainement inquiet.

« Ben c'est juste que ça peut être compliqué de communiquer avec vous, » dit Arthur en essayant de faire preuve de tact. « Quand on est pas habitué, du moins. »

« Ah parce que si on est habitué du plus, c'est mieux ? »

« Comment ça, ''habitué du plus'' ? »

« Ben j'imagine que c'est mieux que d'être habitué du moins. »

Le roi cligna des yeux et resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher un grand soupire et de dire : « Ouais c'est ce que je dis, ouais. Parler avec vous c'est compliqué. »

« C'est compliqué pour vous aussi, Sire ? »

Il avait encore l'air inquiet. Arthur commençait à se demander si Perceval était beaucoup affecté par cette dispute avec la servante. Il avait eu l'air d'aller bien jusqu'à présent.

« Bah, moi je commence à avoir l'habitude, vous savez, » dit-il, à moitié ironique, à moitié sérieux.

« Oui... C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Angharade, quand elle parle, c'est à peine si je comprends un mot sur dix. En fait, j'veux pas dire mais... Au moins maintenant je vais plus avoir à me ridiculiser à cause de mon manque de connaissance sinusoïdale. »

« Sinu-... Grammaticale. Des fois vous allez les chercher loin, purée ! »

« Vous voyez Sire ! C'est beaucoup plus simple avec vous. Vous comprenez toujours ce que je vous dis. »

« Ben c'est à dire que vous me faites beaucoup pratiquer. »

Soudainement, Perceval sembla encore plus inquiet. « Ben voilà », dit-il doucement, avant de regarder par dessus son épaule, puis vers le roi à nouveau, « c'est justement ça qui me colle les miquettes. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Angharade s'est mise en pétard. »

« Là pour le coup, je comprends rien à ce que vous dites, Perceval. »

« On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, non ? »

« Ben c'est à dire qu'avec la quête du Graal, et en temps que chevalier de la table ronde, c'est un peu logique qu'on se côtoie beaucoup, vous voyez. »

« Je sais mais, ce que je veux dire c'est que... J'aime bien être avec vous. Quand on est que tous les deux tous seul. Comme là, maintenant, par exemple. Parce que comme ça vous me faites pratiquer mes connaissances de grand-mère. »

« De grammaire, Perceval. »

« Ah vous voyez, je vais faire des progrès si on continue sur cette lancée ! » dit-il, enjoué.

Mais Arthur commençait à s'impatienter. Il lâcha un autre soupir et s'exclama : « Du coup vous allez me dire pourquoi elle a pris ses jambes à son cou, Angharade, ou je dois déposer une requête officielle auprès de la table ronde ? »

Perceval ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda le roi dans les yeux, puis il baissa son regard vers son assiette encore pleine.

« Ben le truc, c'est que je lui ai juste dit la vérité... »

Perturbé par le comportement inhabituel de Perceval, Arthur en oublia son impatience. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda : « À quel propos ? »

« À propos de vous... »

Une fois de plus, Arthur était complètement perdu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait quand il parlait avec Perceval, mais là ça semblait différent. Le chevalier le regardait dans les yeux alors que lui secoua la tête avec un air perdu : « Et vous lui avez dit quoi, exactement ? »

Perceval prit une grande respiration et après un long silence, il répondit : « Que je vous aime. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Vous m'aimez... Comment ça, vous m'aimez ? » demanda le roi en laissant tomber son morceau de pain sur la table. Perceval continuait à le regarder et répondit avec naturel :

« Ben je vous aime, Sire, c'est tout. »

« Non non attendez, je suis pas sûre de bien vous comprendre, il va falloir détailler un peu plus que ça. »

À ces mot, Perceval baissa quelque peu les épaules : « Ah c'est dommage, j'aurais espéré que vous comprendriez sans que j'ai besoin de vous expliquer. »

« Est-ce que c'est aussi lourd de sens que ce que j'imagine... ? » demanda Arthur en articulant bien tous ses mots.

« Ben c'est à dire que si Angharad s'est mise en pétard contre moi... C'est pas pour rien non plus. »

« Non mais parce que, entendez moi bien Perceval, il y a ''aimer'' et _''aimer''_ , si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire. »

« Heu... Ben c'est le même mot, donc je vous suis pas trop là, Sire, » répondit Perceval avec l'air d'un moineau perdu.

« Est-ce que vous m'aimez plutôt comme Karadoc aime Mevanwi ou... Ou comme il aime le saucisson ? »

Perceval secoua la tête : « Heu, ben c'est à dire que j'aime ni le saucisson ni Mevanwi, mais si je devais choisir, ce serait le saucisson... » Juste après avoir dit ce mot, le roi le regarda sans rien dire, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de s'exclamer en levant les bras : « Je dis ça en toute innocence ! »

« Non, mais imaginez que vous êtes Karadoc. »

« Oui mais Karadoc il vous aime pas du tout. Enfin, pas comme ça. »

« Okay, » reprit le roi en se massant les tempes, « oubliez ça, je vais tout reprendre depuis le début : est-ce que ce que vous ressentez pour moi est plus proche d'un amour physique et émotionnel comme celui entre un homme et une femme, ou est-ce que ça ressemble plus à une amitié et une admiration très profonde ? »

Perceval laissa passer un bref silence durant lequel Arthur put voir qu'il était vraiment en train de réfléchir à la question. Les points du chevalier étaient tous les deux posés sur la table, serré. Il se mordilla les lèvres et finit par répondre : Le premier. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Ben une chaise, pourquoi ? »

Arthur cligna des yeux, sidéré par l'incompréhension dont Perceval pouvait parfois faire preuve.

« Vous par contre, Sire, vous avez l'air sur le cul, » dit le chevalier. « Heu... Je dis ça en toute innocence ! »

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il se gratta le menton en faisant le point sur la situation dans sa tête. Perceval se mit à le regarder d'un air inquiet : « Vous croyez que je suis malade, Sire ? »

« Non... » dit doucement Arthur en secouant la tête, « je pense pas que l'amour soit une maladie. Par contre, ça peut nous poser des problèmes. Enfin, surtout à vous. »

« Non parce que sinon moi j'ai pensé, je peux aller voir Merlin, » s'exclama Perceval, « il aura peut-être un truc, un remède de grammaire ! »

« De quoi ? De grand-mère Perceval, faites un effort... » dit Arthur en penchant la tête en arrière, fatigué.

« Mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit que c'était grammaire, zut, je suis tout mélangé maintenant ! »

« Ah ben oui moi aussi je me sens tout bizarre, Perceval, vous parlez d'une révélation ! »

« Non non mais je sais, hein, » dit le chevalier avec un air un peu embarrassé, « mais il fallait que je vous le dise. Ça faisait un petit moment que ça me trottait dans la tête. »

« Ah ben j'imagine oui, et vous l'avez compris comment, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Je sais pas trop... Je pense que j'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose de spécial pour vous. Au début je croyais que c'était de l'admiration, un genre de respect profond, un peu comme entre vous et Lancelot. »

« Oui , » coupa le roi, « enfin, Lancelot il s'est barré du château en embarquant ma femme, niveau respect et admiration on a vu mieux. »

« Je sais, » s'exclama Perceval en hochant la tête, « c'est pour ça que j'ai compris que pour moi, c'était plus fort. Je vous aime plus que Lancelot ne vous aime parce que moi, je me permettrai jamais de faire une chose pareille. Déjà votre femme, sauf votre respect Sire, elle m'attire autant qu'une épée attire Bohort. »

Le roi tourna la tête et dut retenir un sourire : « Ben ça nous fait un truc en commun. »

« Et puis surtout, moi jamais je pourrais vous trahir. Ça me ferait trop mal. Physiquement je veux dire. Quand vous êtes pas dans votre assiette, Sire, j'ai l'impression que j'peux plus respirer. C'est comme si il y avait une main qui se serrait autour de mon cœur. »

« Mouais, et vous êtes sûr que c'est de l'amour ça ? Parce que pour moi ça ressemble plus à une crise cardiaque, vous voyez. »

Arthur était sceptique. Il avait l'habitude que Perceval soit émotif et espérait que le chevalier se trompait simplement dans ses émotions. C'était facile de mélanger amitié, amour, respect... Mais pourtant Perceval avait l'air si déterminé. Ses doigts s'étaient mis à triturer la bord de son assiette lorsqu'il dit :

« Je sais pas, Sire, je pense pas que l'amour se résume à une seule chose. Je crois que c'est un ensemble de sentiments qui s'entremêlent et qui sont confus, mais puissants. Je crois que l'amour, c'est quand on peut rien faire sans vouloir que la personne qu'on aime soit à nos côtés. Et quand on pense à cette personne, on se sent léger. C'est comme boire de l'eau après une longue marche au soleil. »

Ces mots laissèrent Arthur bouche bée. Perceval le regarda dans les yeux, mais le roi fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Non, Sire ? Je sais pas, si je raconte des conneries vous m'dîtes, hein. »

« Heu non... C'est, heu, » bafouilla alors le roi, « c'est juste que des fois vous avez des montées de bon sens, ça me surprendra toujours. »

« Je fais qu'exprimer mes sentiments, vous savez, » répondit Perceval en haussant les épaules.

* * *

« Ah non mais écoutez, je suis amoureux de vous c'est comme ça, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on y fasse. »

Le repas commençait vraiment à s'éterniser, mais Arthur n'avait même pas pensé à quitter la table une seule fois tant la révélation accaparait désormais tout son cerveau.

« Non, mais c'est que moi de mon côté vous voyez, » dit-il en essayant d'y aller avec le plus de tact possible, « je... Je suis pas très porté vers les hommes. »

« Ah non mais je le savais déjà Sire. Il y en a des paires de jambes qui sont passées par votre plumard, mais jamais avec un petit paquet en plus entre elles. »

Le roi se pinça les lèvres tout en regardant son chevalier, étonné qu'il aborde un sujet pareil.

« Je dis ça en toute innocence ! » s'exclama alors Perceval.

« Donc du coup, » fit Arthur, décidant d'ignorer la gêne qui s'installait et de revenir au sujet de base, « qu'est-ce que vous espériez au juste en m'avouant vos sentiments ? »

« Heu... Je sais pas. J'y avais pas trop pensé. »

« Non parce que moi, ça me fait de la peine pour vous, mais je peux pas... Je peux pas... Ben je peux pas quoi. »

Perceval cligna des yeux, semblant confus : « Vous pouvez pas quoi, Sire ? »

« Je peux faire ce que vous me demandez de faire. »

« Mais j'ai rien demandé. »

« Heu... Oui mais j'imagine que vous allez y venir, non ? »

À ces mots, Perceval haussa les épaules et fit une petite mimique avec ses lèvres : « Ben... Pas vraiment en fait. Je vois pas ce que je pourrais vous demander. »

Arthur fit un mouvement d'épaule un peu gêné. Toutes les déclarations d'amour qu'on lui avait faites jusqu'à présent s'étaient terminées – et c'était logique à ses yeux – par une demande plus ou moins formelle d'officialisation quelconque. Démétra, par exemple, lui avait dit : « Je vous aime, je veux être votre maîtresse. »

« En général les gens qui sont amoureux veulent que l'élu de leur cœur, heu... Non mais je vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus, Perceval. »

« Ah non non mais je vous en demande pas plus que ce que vous me donnez actuellement, » répondit Perceval en écarquillant les yeux, « enfin c'est sûr qu'un câlin de temps en temps ça ferait pas de mal, mais je sais que vous m'aimez pas comme je vous aime. Dans le fond, moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. »

« Non mais Perceval, je peux pas, je suis désolé, je peux pas être avec vous dans le sens romantique du terme, » répondit Arthur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il répondait négativement à des avances, mais il avait peur de décevoir Perceval. Celui-ci cependant garda son air naturel et insista : « Mais vous voulez pas essayer au moins, Sire ? Admettez qu'on s'entend bien, on ferait un super couple ! »

« Non mais n'insistez pas, j'ai dit non. »

Perceval hocha la tête, puis ramena ses yeux vers son assiette. Arthur lui, détourna le regard. Il trouvait la situation assez gênante, jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait imaginer entendre Perceval dire une chose pareil ! Un couple ?! Mais après seulement quelques seconde de silence, la curiosité le piqua. Il tourna doucement son visage vers Perceval et demanda un peu suspicieusement :

« Vous entendez quoi par ''couple'' exactement... ? »

« Je sais pas trop, » dit le chevalier en haussant encore les épaules, « faire des trucs ensemble, j'imagine. Faire attention l'un à l'autre. En fait, que des trucs qu'on fait déjà, vous voyez. »

Arthur haussa les sourcils : « Et... Attendez, vous êtes amoureux de moi, et vous êtes près à vous satisfaire de si peu ? Vous avez pas... Vous savez, genre des désirs ? »

« Heu... Non mais c'est à dire que je pense que ni vous ni moi on est prêt pour aborder la question. »

À nouveau surpris par la justesse de Perceval, le roi ne put qu'hocher la tête.

« C'est pas faux, » dit-il.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, seulement pour être rompu par la voix douce de Perceval, qui s'était mis à parler plus bas qu'à l'habitude : « Moi ça me dérange pas si vous continuez à voir vos maîtresses... Je suis tombé amoureux de vous pour la personne que vous êtes. J'ai pas envie que vous changiez. Ni que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit qui vous fait pas envie, Sire. Je suis prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, du moment que je suis avec vous, et que vous êtes heureux. »

Arthur osa lever son regard vers celui de Perceval et ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par la manière dont le chevalier tenait à lui.

« Eh ben... Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que vous êtes pas chiant vous. »

* * *

 ** _Eh voilà mon deuxième chapitre, je m'amuse vraiment comme une petite folle à écrire sur ces personnages, même si je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où l'histoire va xD Je fais vraiment au feeling, en essayant d'être le plus fidèle possible aux personnages, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça reste un petit peu drôle, c'est un peu la première fois que j'essaye de mettre autant d'humour dans une de mes histoires !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**« Mais moi, je m'en fous des honneurs. Rien à péter. Le Graal aussi, rien à péter ! Moi, c'est Arthur qui compte. Moi, je suis peut-être pas un as de la stratégie ou du tir à l'arc, mais je peux me vanter de savoir ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un. »** _Kaamelott_ , Livre IV, _L'Habitué_

* * *

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda une dernière fois Arthur tout en réajustant son armure, « on y va, rappelez-vous, on se retrouve à la porte Est dans deux heures ! »

Les soldats s'éparpillèrent, et Arthur entama sa route à travers les bois. Il était contente de repartir enfin en mission. Ça lui faisait prendre l'air, et puis il aimait l'action. Il se mouvait dans son armure, la main sur le manche de son épée, quand il se rendit soudainement compte que quelqu'un était sur ses talons, alors qu'il aurait dû être seul.

« Perceval ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, « mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je viens avec vous, Sire ? »

Tout motivé, Perceval s'avançait vers lui, semblant avoir des difficultés à se mouvoir en armure. Ses cheveux argentés étaient noués en une queue de cheval mais une mèche s'était échappée et lui retombait sur la figure, lui donnant encore plus l'air de galérer lorsqu'il le repoussa derrière son oreille.

« Que-... Comment ça, vous venez avec moi ? C'est pas du tout ce qu'on avait dit ! »

« Ben, je sais bien... »

« Ben alors quoi ?! » s'énerva Arthur en levant les bras.

« C'est juste que j'avais pas envie de rester au campement et de faire le gay. »

À ses mots, le roi se pinça les lèvres. Aux vues des circonstances, l'entendre prononcer ce mot était un peu bizarre. Perceval le ressentit aussi, car il leva les mains devant lui et s'exclama : « Je dis ça en toute innocence ! »

Le roi secoua la tête en essayant de reprendre ses esprits : « Non mais c'est une mission qui ce doit d'être discrète, je peux pas vous trimballer avec moi cette fois-ci, Perceval, désolé. »

« Non mais je dirai rien, c'est promis ! Je serais muet comme une cape ! »

« Une carpe, Perceval, » répliqua Arthur en soupirant.

« Où ça, ici en pleine forêt ?! » dit le chevalier en se mettant à regarder en l'air, comme s'il s'agissait d'un oiseau, dégainant son épée. « Vous inquiétez pas, je vous protégerai ! »

« Ah ben oui, je me sens vachement en sécurité, là, » répondit sarcastiquement Arthur.

« Pour de vrai, Sire ? »

Il resta silencieux face à la naïveté de Perceval. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait le roi, un sourire béa aux lèvres, comme si le fait de le faire se sentir en sécurité était le point culminant de sa vie sentimentale. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. Perceval l'aimer et voulait juste lui faire plaisir, après tout.

« Bon allez, si vous promettez de vous la fermer, je vous laisse venir avec moi, » dit-il en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître trop d'émotion.

 **« OUAIS, TROP BIEN ! »**

Perceval avait crié si fort que des oiseaux s'envolèrent dans les arbres autour d'eux. Il afficha aussitôt une mine horrifiée, réalisant qu'il avait fait l'exacte inverse de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« Je vous présente mes plus piètres excuses, » s'exclama-t-il, « je peux toujours venir, ou pas ? »

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait pas pu dire non, mais si il en avait eu envie. C'était impossible quand les yeux du chevalier le regardait comme ça, larmoyant et si désireux de bien faire. Et puis, il avait vaguement envie de sourire à cause des mots « piètres excuses »... C'était Perceval tout craché, il disait l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait.

Arthur hocha simplement la tête et se mit en chemin. Il entendit derrière lui Perceval qui s'agitait pour lui emboîter le pas. Après deux bonnes heures et quelques bandits éradiqués, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant l'une des portes de Kaamelott, mais le pauvre Perceval semblait toujours aussi désorienté, bien qu'il était à tout péter à vingt minutes de sa chambre.

« Sire, on est perdu là, non ? » dit-il, tout stressé.

« Pour la énième fois, Perceval, on est pas perdu, on a fini la mission, on attend les autres. »

« Ah... Et ils vont arrivé dans longtemps, les autres ? »

« Ben si ils sont pas trop cons, » dit Arthur en haussant les épaules, « ils devraient se démerder pour être là avant le coucher du soleil. »

« Ah d'accord... Parce que j'avoue que je suis content de passer du temps avec vous tout seul. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez, » soupira le roi, « on arrête pas de passer du tout tous les deux tout seul. »

« Ben ouais, je sais, mais j'aime bien » dit Perceval en parlant un peu plus bas, par timidité. Il triturait le manche de son épée. « Désolé si je me répète hein, je voudrais pas que ma rayonnance vous agace. »

« Votre rayonnance ? »

« Oui, parce que je rayonne souvent dans la même direction grammaticale. »

En entendant cela, Arthur fronça les sourcils et amena une main à sa tempe « Ouh là... »

« Quoi, c'était pas grammaticale, le bon mot ? » demanda Perceval, inquiet.

« Ah non mais j'en sais rien, je comprends pas un broque de ce que vous voulez dire ! »

« Ah, bon ben c'est pas grave, c'est juste que je voudrais pas vous ennuyer, Sire, c'est tout. »

Fatigué, le roi tourna la tête et réajusta son gant autour de son poignet : « Au lieu de vous soucier de ça, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de vos techniques de combat. Y'a un bout de votre plastron qui est défait là. »

Il avait fait un mouvement de tête en direction du bassin de Perceval, et celui-ci baissa immédiatement les yeux vers son propre corps. Il se mit alors à tourner en rond sur lui-même pour essayer de mieux voir et s'écria, horrifié : « Oh mon dieu ! J'étais tout nu pendant toute la mission ! Mais pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ! »

« Enfin arrêtez un peu, vous n'étiez pas tout nu. On peut même pas voir votre peau à cause de la cotte de maille, » répondit Arthur en tâchant de garder son sang-froid.

« Oh mon dieu, Sire, je suis confus ! Pensez pas que j'ai fais ça pour une raison quelconque ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous-... Non attendez, en fait je préfère même pas savoir ! »

Perceval remettait son attirail en place comme il le pouvait, puis grimaça. Il se dandinait sur place tandis que le roi, lui, s'était assis sur un rocher et semblait exténué à la fois physiquement et mentalement.

« J'aime pas les armures, » se plaignit Perceval, « j'ai hâte de rentrer au château pour l'enlever, ça me gratte la cuisse, j'ai essayé de me gratter avec un bâton, il est resté coincé dedans ! »

« C'est vrai que ce serait bien qu'ils se grouillent un peu les autres, moi aussi je commence à en avoir marre, » répliqua froidement Arthur.

Le chevalier cessa alors de remuer comme une anguille. Il regarda le roi avec un regard soudainement triste et coupable, si bien qu'après un silence, ce dernier ajouta : « Non, mais je disais pas ça spécialement pour vous, hein. »

« Non mais je sais bien que je vous tape sur le système, Sire, » répondit Perceval en détournant le regard.

« Mais non, dîtes pas ça. »

« C'est juste que je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être avec vous tout le temps » il plaça une main sur son cœur, « c'est plus fort que moi, vraiment. Mais je crois que je vous agace. »

Arthur souffla par les narines et répondit avec naturel : « Le monde entier m'agace. Le prenez pas personnellement. »

« Oh... »

Perceval se laissa tomber assis sur un autre rocher et se mit à contempler avec mélancolie un brin d'herbe quelconque. Il avait l'air déçu qu'Arthur ne lui montre pas plus d'intérêt que ça, et qu'il confirme le fait qu'il était agacé. Mais Arthur n'avait pourtant jamais caché son agacement auparavant, et ça n'avait jamais eu l'air de déranger le chevalier tant que ça. Au contraire, Perceval semblait avoir une capacité d'encaissement de la haine qui résistait à toute épreuve.

« Écoutez, » commença le roi en essayant comme à son habitude de faire preuve de tact, « je voudrais pas me montrer trop brusque mais... Vous vous y attendiez quand même, non ? Y'a rien qui a changé par rapport à avant. Je vous ai dit que j'étais pas amoureux de vous, c'est bien clair, non ? »

« Ben ouais, je sais, » répondit Perceval alors que ses poings se serraient sur ses genoux, « mais ça fait quand même un peu mal à chaque fois que je le réalise. »

« Hum, » fit Arthur, un peu désarçonné. Perceval arrivait souvent à mettre les mots juste sur ce qu'il ressentait, et c'était tellement précis que ça lui faisait mal au cœur. « Je vous aime, vous savez, mais pas comme ça. »

Perceval redressa alors la tête avec espoir : « Mais c'est quand même de l'amour ? »

Arthur laissa flotter un silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça. « Oui, » dit-il en fermant les yeux, comme si il ne voulais pas l'admettre, « voilà, je vous aime, vous êtes content ? »

Mais le chevalier ne répondit pas. Il ravala sa salive et ses yeux bleus se perdirent à nouveau entre les brins d'herbes.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda Arthur, sincèrement préoccupé par cette attitude inhabituelle.

« J'ai peur que vous m'abandonniez... » répondit doucement le chevalier.

Le roi laissa alors passer quelques secondes de silence. Le malaise de son ami était réel, il le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Perceval exprimait sa peur d'être laissé derrière.

« Je vais pas faire ça, Perceval, » promit Arthur. Mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser la tension présente dans l'air. Arthur avait un peu peur de proposer plus, mais il se rappela des mots du chevalier, lorsqu'ils avaient déjeuné tous les deux et se lança, un peu maladroitement : « Ça vous aiderait, un câlin ? »

« Heu... Je crois, oui, » dit Perceval, sans oser trop y croire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Arthur se leva et s'avança vers lui qu'il réagit. Il se leva, le cœur battant comme jamais et s'approcha du roi, bien que celui-ci eut un mouvements de recul à la dernière seconde : « Attention c'est juste un câlin, hein, rien de plus ! »

Perceval hocha la tête, et dans le moment qui suivit, il sentit la chaleur d'Arthur, malgré leurs armures de métal. Il sentit ses bras autour de sa nuque et sa présence tout contre lui. Il passa ses mains dans le dos du roi, doucement, se demandant où exactement était la limite à ne pas franchir, puis il posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Arthur hésita quelques secondes, puis il serra un peu plus fort Perceval contre lui. Après tout, c'était juste un câlin. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais lorsqu'il s'exécuta, Excalibur, qu'il portait sur lui, se mit à flamboyer. Ou en tous cas, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'à ce moment précis, puisque la couleur orange que les flammes dégageaient s'intensifièrent, jusqu'à en faire brûler le fourreau qui vola en éclat dans un bruit sonore. Cela força les deux chevaliers à se séparer avec surprise. Arthur en avait la cuisse qui le brûlait presque, à vrai dire. Excalibur revint à la normal après une dernière poussée de flamme qui s'échappèrent d'elle en se dirigeant en ligne droite vers le sol.

Perceval s'exclama alors avec des yeux tous ronds :

« Sire... J'espère que c'était en toute innocence ! »

* * *

 **Coucou mes petits lapins ! Voici un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, en tout cas moi, je sais que je me répète, mais je m'éclate ! Merci pour les petits commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je ship tellement ces personnages désormais, j'ai regardé la série et mon dieu... Juste comment c'est possible de ne pas les shipper, ils se font constamment des déclarations d'amour ! Bref, je vous laisse ici, je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain chapitre :D**


	4. Chapter 4

« Non mais moi, » s'exclama Karadoc en tapant presque du poing sur la table, « moi je l'ai toujours su, que vous aviez un faible pour le roi ! »

« Ah bon, » répondit Perceval tout inquiet, jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui pour voir si les autres personnes de la taverne prêtaient attention à eux, « vous êtes sérieux ? Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Karadoc haussa les épaules tout en se coupant un énième morceau de saucisse « Écoutez, si vous voulez mon avis, va falloir y mettre sacrement beaucoup d'énergie, si vous le voulez dans votre pieu. Sans vouloir vous décourager, hein. »

« Mon pieu ? » répliqua Perceval, les joues rouges, « non mais c'est à dire qu'on en est pas encore à ce stade de la relation. »

« Ah, ben vous prévoyez ça pour quand alors ? »

« Ben... Heu je sais pas trop. C'est à dire que je peux pas le forcer à s'intéresser à moi comme ça, vous voyez. »

« Non, mais vous, » insista Karadoc, « vous voulez faire ça avec lui ou pas ? »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Perceval, déjà confus.

« Non parce que, si vous voulez mon avis, si vous voulez vraiment séduire Arthur... Lui qui est très porté sur la chose, en plus ! Vous allez devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour lui plaire autrement que debout et en armure. »

« Vous voulez dire... » demanda Perceval, les joues toutes rouges.

« Ah ben oui mon ami. Moi à votre place, c'est ce que je ferai. Déjà que notre seigneur il aime pas beaucoup de monde, mais alors là je vais vous dire, je l'ai jamais vu témoigner de l'affection à quelqu'un qui n'est pas passé par son plumard. »

* * *

 _Toc toc toc._

Et voilà. Perceval ne voulait pas que ça en arrive là. Mais Karadoc l'avait fait flipper. La porte s'ouvrit sur Démetra, en robe de nuit, ses longs cheveux tressés derrière son dos.

« Perceval, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci ? »

Perceval lui sourit nerveusement : « Je pouvais pas dormir. Je me suis dit que je vous ferais un petit coucou... Coucou ! »

« D'accord, » dit Démetra en arquant un sourcil, prête à refermer la porte, « c'était tout ce que vous vouliez ? »

« Heu ben en fait, heu... Il est avec vous le roi, là ? »

« Ah ben non, » dit-elle en secouant les bras, « à cette heure-ci, le roi, il pionce dans son lit à côté de la reine. »

« Ah d'accord, parce que j'aurais bien voulu vous poser deux trois petites questions si ça vous ennuie pas. »

« Quoi, là, maintenant ? »

« Ben vu que j'arrive pas à dormir... Je peux venir dans votre chambre ? »

Démetra recula un peu, se servant de la porte comme d'une barrière de protection. Elle secoua sa main devant elle et dit fermement : « Hum... Perceval, écoutez, loin de moi l'idée de vous vexer mais... Vous êtes pas trop mon type, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Le chevalier écarquilla les yeux : « Hein, ah non, non, non ! C'était pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête, je suis ici en toute innocence, je vous assure ! Je voudrais juste vous parler du roi ! »

« Le roi ? » dit la maîtresse, confuse, « mais pourquoi vous voulez en parler avec moi ? »

« Parce que vous le connaissez bien... D'un point de vue... »

Perceval leva les yeux et fit un mouvement du menton peut discret vers le lit qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le fond de la pièce. Démetra se retourna pour voir de quoi il parlait, puis, elle reporta son regard sur le chevalier. Une main sur la hanche, elle ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre et demanda, éberluée : « Vous voulez dire ses performances sexuelles..? »

« Mince, je me sens beaucoup moins innocent tout d'un coup, » baragouina très vite Perceval.

« Mais enfin, mais pourquoi vous voulez parler de la libido du roi ?! » dit Démetra, surprise mais tâchant de chuchoter pour ne pas ameuter tout le château.

« C'est parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et j'me pose des questions... »

« Aaaaaaah, » dit Démetra, prenant soudainement la tête de celle qui a tout comprit. Elle leva son doigt en l'air, comme pour dire _« okay, c'est logique »_ , puis elle secoua la tête de haut en bas tout en lui demandant : « Vous craqueriez pas un peu pour lui des fois ? »

« Chuuuuuuuuut ! » s'écria Perceval, les yeux exorbités, posant un index sur ses lèvres.

« Oh mon dieu, je le savais ! » s'exclama en retour la maîtresse, toute excitée. 'Vous avez des vues sur le roi Arthur ! »

« Pas si fort ! Bon dieu mais vous allez alerter tous le château avec votre bouche de passiflore là ! » s'égosilla Perceval, morfondu.

« Eh ben, » rit Démetra, « on lui en a donné des noms à ma bouche, mais on me l'avait jamais faite celle là. »

« Écoutez tout ce que je veux c'est savoir deux ou trois petites choses sur les pratiques qui intéressent le roi, c'est tout, je peux entrer dans votre chambre, oui ou merde ? »

« Ah ben si vous vous demandez si il est attiré par les hommes, je pense que la réponse est clairement non ! » répondit Démetra avec verve, fixant Perceval dans les yeux.

« Non mais arrachez mon cœur et piétinait le pendant que vous y êtes ! » dit ce dernier, les poings serrés au niveau de sa poitrine.

Démetra fit un mouvement des épaules un peu perdu : « Pardon, je pensais pas que vous étiez attaché à l'idée à ce point là ! »

« Non mais c'est pas ça, arrêtez, vous me faites passer pour un pervers là ! »

« Excusez-moi, » commença-t-elle en arquant encore les sourcils, « vous venez trouver la maîtresse favorite du roi au beau milieu de la nuit pour la questionner sur ses préférences sexuelles, effectivement, y'a de quoi se poser des questions sur votre innocence, tout de même. »

« Mais c'est parce que vous êtes mon dernier recours ! » se morfondit encore Perceval, tombant presque à genoux devant elle.

« Votre dernier recours ? Mais il en a au moins une bonne cinquantaine de maîtresses le roi, allez donc en voir une autre ! »

« Mais pourquoi pas vous ? »

« J'en ai assez de parler de la vie privée du roi comme ça, » s'exclama Démetra avant de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille et de dire plus doucement : « je sais qu'on dirait pas mais j'ai des principes. »

« Non mais heu... Ça me gêne, je sais pas qui d'autre aller voir... Vue que vous êtes un peu la favorite du roi, je m'étais dit... »

« Allez voir les jumelles du pêcheur, elles ont moins d'honneur que moi, elle se feront un plaisir de vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir ! » chuchota finalement Démetra avant de fermer la porte au nez de notre pauvre Perceval.

* * *

« Vous l'avez déjà fait vous ? » osa doucement demander Perceval.

Il était assis dans le lit des jumelles, Aziliz à sa droite et Tumet à sa gauche. Elles étaient définitivement plus amicale que Démetra !

« Déjà fait quoi ? Déjà fait l'amour ? » demanda Aziliz en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouh là j'ai un sentiment de déjà vu là... » renchérit Tumet en se massant les tempes.

Perceval fixa ses mains, faisant des mouvements bizarres qui n'imageaient pas du tout ses propos : « Non mais je veux dire... Comme les hommes le font entre eux ? »

« Ah, vous voulez dire en passant par la porte de derrière ? » s'exclama alors Aziliz.

« Quelle porte ? » demanda Perceval, le visage neutre.

« Vous savez, la porte de sortie, » répondit encore Aziliz.

« Non non on doit pas parler de la même chose là, moi je parle de s-... »

« On vous a très bien compris ! » s'écria presque Tumet.

« Moi je l'ai déjà fait genre une dizaine de fois, mais jamais avec Arthur, » répondit alors Aziliz, très décontractée.

« Ouais non, pareil, » fit rapidement sa sœur, « il nous demande pas ce genre de truc. »

« Et, heu... Ça vous a plu ou pas ? » osa demander timidement le chevalier.

« Mouais, ça va. »

« Ça va, mouais. »

Il les regarda tour à tour, peu convaincu.

« Non oui, » reprit Aziliz, « de temps en temps, ça change un peu. C'est comme, disons, avoir une petite salade de fromage quand ça fait une semaine qu'il y avait que de la bidoche pour dîner. »

« Mais pourquoi vous parlez de bouffe tout d'un coup ? » demanda Perceval, confus, « vous avez faim ? »

« Ouais, non, » dit Tumet en direction de sa sœur, « elle est pas claire votre métaphore, là. »

« Disons que c'est comme manger une petite tartine de beurre au lieu de flocon d'avoine, » reprit alors Aziliz en haussant les épaules, ce qui laissa Perceval encore plus perplexe.

« Ouais mais moi j'aime ni le beurre, ni les flocons d'avoine, je fais comment ? »

Tumet passa alors son bras autour de Perceval en essayant de se montrer patiente : « Oubliez les flocons d'avoine, si vous voulez utiliser la porte de derrière, c'est plutôt le beurre qui vous sera utile. »

Le pauvre chevalier cligna des yeux...

« Oh punaise, j'ai rien de rien pigé là. »

« Je pense qu'il va falloir reprendre avec des termes plus directs.»

* * *

« Oh mon dieu, mais moi je vois pas du tout le roi Arthur faire une chose pareille ! » hurla presque Perceval, tout paniqué, le regard terrorisé. L'une de ses mains était fermement accrochée aux draps, l'autre serrait celle de Tumet si fort que la jeune femme en avait mal.

« Ben comme on vous l'a dit, avec nous il l'a jamais fait... Mais il faut pas perdre espoir hein, il doit sûrement s'y intéresser, » encouragea Aziliz avec un regard plein de compassion.

« Oui, si ça se trouve avec nous il essaye juste d'être avenant, » dit Tumet en essayant tant bien que mal de dégager sa main, « peut-être qu'il nous l'a jamais proposé parce qu'il pense que c'est pas notre truc. »

Perceval soupira et lâcha la main de Tumet, ainsi que les draps, le regard décomposé : « Ben de toute façon, au rythme ou ça va, je suis pas prêt d'essayer quoi que ce soit de similaire avec lui. »

« Ah, on sait jamais vous savez ! » encouragea encore Aziliz.

« Ah oui, parce que moi, on me dirait qu'il a batifolé avec des petits minets par le passé que je serais pas si étonnée que ça, » renchérit Tumet.

« Ah, donc vous croyez qu'il y a de l'espoir pour moi ? »

« Rappelez vous d'une chose, juste au cas où vous passeriez à l'acte, » dit Aziliz avec un très grand sérieux. Elle fixa le vide pendant quelque seconde, puis tonna : « le lubrifiant, c'est la vie ! »

« Tiens c'est marrant... Karadoc il a presque la même phrase fétiche. »

Tumet acquiesça avec sagesse : « C'est le meilleur conseil qu'on puisse vous donner. »

« Oui parce que bon, » continua sa jumelle, « ça reste compliqué, surtout la première fois. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Perceval, inquiet.

« Disons qu'il y a quelque difficultés... » dit Aziliz.

« Dîtes vous que c'est comme manger une baguette en une seule fois, » enchaîna Tumet.

Sur quoi Perceval s'exclama en riant : « Ah ouais, j'ai vu Karadoc faire ça une fois, il a failli s'étouffer avec ! »

* * *

« Ah Perceval, z'êtes là ! J'vous ai cherché partout ! »

Le dénommé haussa les sourcils. C'était rare qu'on lui dise une chose pareille, mais c'était encore plus rare que celle qui le dise soit Aélis, l'une des maîtresses du roi, qui le lui dise. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, cherchant des yeux qui d'autres elle pouvait bien appeler.

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Ben oui vous, vous voyez un autre Perceval dans la pièce ? »

Perceval scruta rapidement la salle à manger : « Ben non, y'a pas de miroir ici, je-... »

« Bon écoutez, » le coupa-t-elle, « je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai appris que vous faisiez votre petite enquête auprès des maîtresses du roi ces temps-ci ? »

Perceval rougit : « Ben, c'est à dire que-... »

« Et vous êtes même pas venu me demander à moi ! »

Elle avait l'air offusquée, le regard sûr, les mains posées sur les hanches. Le chevalier tenta de calmer le jeu : « Non mais c'est pas exactement une enquête. »

« Allez c'est bon, pas la peine de vous chercher une excuse, Perceval, » dit-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, « d'autant plus que j'ai un truc à vous apprendre qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

« Ah bon ? C'est quoi ? » dit Perceval, un peu intimidé.

« À c'qui parait, les jumelles vous on dit que le roi... Qu'il était pas très porté sur les chemins terreux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Hein ? » demanda Perceval réellement confus.

« Quoi ? » fit Aélis, surprise par sa réaction.

« Ah non, vous voulez dire les petites salades de fromage avec de la baguette ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Non non, ouais, je vous très bien ce que vous voulez dire, continuez, » insista le chevalier.

« Heu, » fit la maîtresse, « ben je voulais juste vous laisser savoir que moi, ma sortie de secours, le roi l'emprunte tout le temps. »

Perceval ouvrit la bouche, tout étonné : « Tout le temps.. ? »

« Parfaitement monsieur, » répondit Aélis, toute sûre d'elle, « à chaque fois qu'on le fait. »

Perceval écarquilla les yeux, tout penaud : « Tout le temps ? On peut faire ça ? »

« Ah ben pourquoi on s'en priverait quand c'est si bon, » répondit Aélis avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Ah vous aimez ça, vous ? » demanda le chevalier, curieux.

« Vous plaisantez ? J'adore ! » cria-t-elle presque. « Surtout avec Arthur, mon petit père, laissez moi vous dire que je prends mon pied à chaque fois. »

« Quoi, pour de vrai ? » fit Perceval dont la mâchoire était proche de toucher le sol. « Je pensais que c'était pas terrible terrible, moi. »

« Après tous les goûts sont dans la nature, » dit Aélis en levant une main en l'air, « mais je sais pour un fait avéré que le roi apprécie au moins autant que moi. »

« Ah... Ben ça remet en perspective tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé jusqu'à maintenant. »

Il soupira pensivement, en se caressant doucement le menton, le regard perdu.

« Vous allez faire quoi du coup ? » demanda la maîtresse.

« Ben... Je sais pas trop. Vous pensez que je devrais en parler avec le roi ? »

* * *

« Ah sire, je voulais vous demander... »

Arthur se retourna sur le chevalier qu'il venait de croiser. Il n'avait pas vu Perceval depuis un moment, c'était même la première fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs depuis un moment, à croire qu'il l'évitait.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, souriant presque à la vue de Perceval.

Celui prit alors une grande inspiration et lui demanda d'une traite : « Ça vous dirait de manger une petite salade de fromage en passant par la porte derrière la cuisine qui sert aussi d'issue de secours ? »

Le roi cligna des yeux. Il ne répondit pas, son cerveau étant incapable d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Voyant son silence, Perceval tenta alors de le rassurer, après de longues secondes de silence :

« Vous inquiétez pas, on a pas besoin d'avaler la baguette en seule fois si on a du beurre ! »

* * *

 **Coucou mes petits champignons ! Voilà, je sais que Perceval est un personnage très pure, ça fait un peu bizarre d'aborder la question du sexe avec lui, d'ailleurs. Il est très enfantin, il faut dire, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à toutes les blagues possibles qu'il y avait à faire ! J'espère vous avoir au moins décroché un sourire :D J'ai essayé de garder notre petit chevalier le plus innocent possible. Je ne le vois pas du tout être intéressé par le sexe pour le sexe en lui même, mais plutôt en tant que connexion à l'autre.**

 **Je vous avoue fangirler très fort sur ce pairing maintenat. Genre vraiment.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Note de l'auteure]** ça ne sera peut-être pas le chapitre le plus drôle, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux ! Dites le moi si vous avez ris, ou même si vous n'avez pas ris, ça m'intéresse sincèrement !

Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais je croyais que le film allait sortir en Octobre 2019 ! Je vous dis pas mon désarrois quand j'ai compris que je me fourvoyais ! Mais ça me laisse encore jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour fantasmer sur Perceval et Arthur, je me demande si le film va les faire interagir ensemble, on croise les doigts !

Merci à toutes les reviews, vous êtes vraiment adorable et ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que certains ont l'impression de regarder un épisode de la série ! Pour votre défense, le couple Arthur/Perceval est presque canon, sous certain aspects, et de manière purement platonique, bien sûre, donc je le trouve facile à écrire. J'ai d'ailleurs finalement une idée de trame, donc les prochains chapitres devraient se suivre !

* * *

La ficelle était tendue au bout du bâton, et le caillou bien ancré dans l'eau. Perceval fixait le bout de sa canne à pêche avec beaucoup plus de concentration que cela n'en demandait, puisque aucun poisson n'allait mordre à son hameçon inexistant.

« C'est marrant mais je savais que je vous trouverai là. »

Il eut un frisson en reconnaissant la voix d'Arthur qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher. Sans laisser paraître, il tourna la tête et lança simplement : « Ah sire... Ça va ? »

« Ça fait deux jours que j'vous ai pas vu Perceval, » dit Arthur avec un ton doux amer, « vous m'évitez ou bien ? »

« Heu, » fit Perceval en se mordillant les lèvres, « non, pas spécialement. C'est juste que j'aime pas être dans les parages quand tout le se prépare pour aller en mission. »

« Ah bon, et il vous est pas v'nu à l'idée d'vous préparer vous aussi, des fois ? »

« Heu... Non pourquoi ? »

« Ben parce que vous v'nez avec pardi ! » s'exclama Arthur en regardant le chevalier de loin, les bras croisés.

Ce dernier se retourna un peu, assis sur son rochet, si bien que le bout de sa canne à pêche customisée se retrouva dans l'eau.

« Je croyais que j'étais exempt de venir depuis la dernière fois, » dit-il, tout étonné. « Vous vous rappelez, quand j'ai mis-... »

« Oui oui je me souviens bien, oui, » coupa Arthur. « Parait qu'ils sont toujours en train de démêler les cordes. »

« Ouais, voilà quoi... »

Perceval avait un regard qui disait _« je sais qu'je suis une tanche »_ mais Arthur y répondit par un regard qui disait _« arrêtez de penser qu'vous êtes une tanche »_.

« Non mais arrêtez, faites pas cette tête là, Perceval, » insista Arthur avec une voix un peu plus douce. « On y est tous habitué à vos bourdes. Ça veut pas dire que vous êtes privé de venir ! »

« Mais le seigneur Léodagan il a dit-... »

Arthur le coupa, appuyé par un mouvement sec de la main : « Mais je m'en fous de ce qu'il a dit, c'est moi le roi, ma voix outrepasse celle de Léodagant, okay ? »

Perceval eut un petit moment de réflexion, puis finit par répondre, confus : « C'est pas faux. »

« Perceval, pas de ça avec moi, je sais que vous dites ça quand vous bippez que dalle à ce que quelqu'un raconte. »

Perceval plaqua une main sur son cœur comme si on venait de lui y planter une flèche. **« Oh ! Il connaît ma botte secrète ! » .** Il en avait laissé tomber sa canne à pêche. Le roi s'approcha et la ramassa avant de se laisser tomber mollement à côté de Perceval.

« Vous venez, à point c'est tout. C'est un ordre. »

Le chevalier n'osa rien répondre alors qu'Arthur relançait le caillou dans l'eau tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe : « C'moi le roi. C'moi qui décide. »

* * *

« Paraîtrez que vous auriez posé des questions à mes maîtresses, » dit Arthur avec un ton neutre. Il fixait le fil de la canne à pêche que Perceval avait reprit dans ses mains. Ce dernier sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'Arthur poursuivait : « Des questions d'ordre osées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Sur ma vie romantique et mes pratiques. »

« C'est pas faux, » murmura Perceval sans même le vouloir.

« Ah non faites pas genre que vous connaissez pas ce mot, Perceval, » ronchonna Arthur tout en tapant du pied. « Je sais très bien que vous avez compris. »

« Oui ben pour une fois j'aurais préféré si ça avait pas été le cas, » marmonna Perceval, incapable de regarder son roi.

« Écoutez, c'est gênant pour tous les deux du coup je vais la faire courte, » reprit ce dernier avec un ton beaucoup plus doux, « Hum... Faut que vous soyez discret avec c't'affaire. Vous pouvez pas clamer sur tous les toits que vous êtes amoureux de moi. Ça va vous porter préjudice. Vous êtes un chevalier d'la table ronde, quand même. »

Perceval se racla nerveusement la gorge. Il n'avait jamais aimé les secrets. Il n'arrivait pas à les garder, et ne le voulait pas, parce que c'était toujours porteur de problème. Il haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Sire, pour ma défense... Vos maîtresses elles le sentent quand quelqu'un vous tourne autour. Elles ont comme un cinquième sens. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils : « Un sixième sens, vous voulez dire ? »

« Non un cinquième. Ça remplace leur odorat. Parce qu'elles le sentent. »

« Bon okay, passe encore pour les maîtresses, » fit Arthur, décidant de passer outre ce que Perceval baragouinait, « mais Karadok, vous aviez vraiment besoin de lui dire ? »

« Mais Karadok il s'en fiche, il le dira à personne, » s'exclama Perceval en secouant les mains autour de la canne. « De toute façon lui aussi il est obsédé par les saucisses. »

« Oui m'enfin, c'est pas les mêmes... » Les lèvres d'Arthur s'étirèrent alors qu'il essayait de dire ce mot sans éclater de rire ou de dégoût. « ... _Saucisses_... »

« Oui mais c'est pas trop net, » insista le chevalier. « Puis quand on voit la dégaine de sa femme, là ! »

Arthur savait qu'il devait arrêter Perceval avant qu'il ne se mette à bâcher la beauté de dame Mevanwi : « Non mais okay mais maintenant c'est motus et bouche cousue hein, parce que ça pourrait vite déraper c't'histoire. Vous êtes le seul chevalier de la table ronde en qui j'ai confiance et ça m'ferait mal aux miches de devoir vous expulser. »

« Non mais c'est bon sire, » acquiesça Perceval, « maintenant j'ai compris, je ferais lotus et mouche bousue comme vous dîtes ! »

« Voilà, » répondit Arthur, satisfait, « on va essayer de pas s'attirer d'ennuis, on en a déjà suffisamment. »

« Moi j'suis déjà content que vous m'ayez pas renvoyé ma bicoque au pays de Galle, » fit Perceval en hochant la tête.

« Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? »

« Parce que je suis amoureux de vous. »

Arthur laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, regardant Perceval, avant de répondre sérieusement : « Je serai une bien mauvaise personne de vous punir pour ça. »

Perceval renifla et secoua la canne à pêche pour faire des petites ondulations à la surface de l'eau. C'était rare que le roi vienne le voir pendant qu'il « pêchait », il ne savait pas comment en profiter. Perceval savait qu'Arthur était bon. Qu'il optait toujours pour la solution qui paraissait la plus juste et la plus douce. En politique comme dans tous les reste, d'ailleurs.

Mais il savait aussi que son roi s'énervait vite, qu'il se frustrait. C'était pour ça qu'un déjeuner sur deux, Perceval se ramassait son bol de soupe sur la tête. Mais pour cette histoire, Arthur n'avait pas élevé la voix. Pas une fois. Il n'avait pas grondé Perceval comme un enfant idiot, ou dit qu'il était stupide. Même là, alors qu'il l'avait mis dans une situation délicate, Arthur était resté doux alors qu'il avait abordé le sujet.

« Vous êtes vachement patient, quand même, » souffla Perceval après d'intenses minutes de réflexion silencieuses.

« Je sais ce que ça fait que d'être amoureux de la mauvaise personne. »

Arthur se mit à trifouiller dans les cailloux à ses pieds et en attrapa un bien plat.

« Vous êtes pas la mauvaise personne, sire. »

Il ignora la réponse et lança son caillou qui fit un ricochet avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

« Tant que j'y suis, » dit-il, « je pense que ce serait bien que vous tourniez pas trop autour de mes maîtresses officielles. Juste pour évite d'attirer des soupçons. »

« Ah sérieux, c'est dommage, » répondit Perceval, tout déçu.

Arthur tiqua : « Pourquoi dommage ? »

« Sans vouloir être méchant je sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en empêcher, » continua Perceval en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Arthur tourna la tête vers lui : « Vous empêcher de.. ? »

« Elles ont été super _**gentilles**_ avec moi, » il insista sur le mot « gentilles ».

« Comment _gentilles_ ?! »

« Surtout les jumelles, elles m'ont accueillies dans leur chambre et tout, pour éviter qu'on fasse ça dans le couloir. »

Arthur en avait les yeux écarquillés : « Que vous... Que vous fassiez quoi ?! »

« Nan mais vous savez, elles m'ont un peu éduqué sur le plan... Sexuel, » osa timidement Perceval. « Avant elles, j'y connaissait que dalle moi. »

« Elles vous ont éduqué comment ?! » fit le roi, soufflé par ce qu'il entendait.

« Heu... » lâcha Perceval, ressentant la tension qui s'installait. « Ben elles se sont mises toutes nues, elles m'ont fait une démonstration, vous savez bien. »

La mâchoire d'Arthur en tomba au sol. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère et il leva son doigt, pointant le chevalier : « Vous... Vous avez...»

« Mais non sire, j'déconne ! » tonna Perceval, passant soudainement d'un visage innocent à un visage amusé. « Oh la la, vous devriez voir votre tronche ! »

Il rit en secouant légèrement les genoux alors qu'Arthur levait les yeux au ciel, une main sur le cœur : « Vous êtes peut-être moins innocent que c'que je pensais, » dit-il, soulagé. Perceval le regard avec un air interrogateur, et Arthur se sentit un peu obligé de continuer : « Oui enfin, c'est vrai qu'en y pensant j'vous imagine mal faire des-... 'Fin quoi que vous allez bien voir des prostituées souvent, non ? »

« Hein, ah non mais c'est en toute innocence, » répondit Perceval, son regard jonglant entre le lac et le roi. « C'est parce qu'avec elles, je peux leur dire des trucs que je peux pas dire à Karadok ou aux autres, c'est tout. »

« Vous... Vous leur parlez ? » fit Arthur avec étonnement.

« Ouais. »

« Vous les payer pour qu'elles vous écoutent ? »

« Ben pour quoi d'autre ? »

Perceval regardait le roi avec une telle innocence dans son regard que cela laissa le roi vraiment confus : « C't'à dire que les gens qui vont chez les prostituées en générale ils y vont pour... Enfin vous voyez, j'vais pas vous faire un dessin... »

Perceval fit cligna des yeux et fit cette mimique qu'il prenait quand il essayait de comprendre quelque chose qui n'était que sous entendu, quand soudain, il sembla avoir une révélation : « Ah non, sire, je suis pas comme ça moi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« J'disais ça en toute innocence, » fit Arthur en haussant les épaules. « En même temps c'est un peu le but d'une prostituée, quoi. »

« Hein ? Mais moi je pensais qu'elles étaient là pour taper la causette ! Je savais bien qu'il y en avait qui faisait des cochonneries avec mais je savais pas que c'était une norme. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » souffla Arthur, vaguement amusé.

Perceval prit un air blessé, mais également très sérieux : « J'vois pas pourquoi j'irais les voir pour faire des saloperies. Moi, c'est vous, vous, et personne d'autre. »

« Oui enfin c'est surtout personne du coup, » dit Arthur en haussant les épaules.

« Mais vous m'aimez quand même d'une façon platonique, non ? »

La voix du chevalier avait l'air assez assurée. Arthur était surpris par le mot utilisé autant que par le fait que le sujet n'était vraiment pas tabou, alors que ça devait être douloureux pour Perceval.

« Platonique ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Quoi, c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ? Quand on aime quelqu'un sans vouloir faire des saloperies avec ? »

« Si, si c'est comme ça qu'on dit. Des fois vous êtes surprenants, mais de manière inopinée, c'est dingue. »

« Ah ouais, c'est pas faux. »

Arthur dut retenir un rire : Perceval, c'était l'instabilité incarnée. Il expliqua : « Inopinée ça veut dire qui surgit de nul part. »

« Ah, j'crois que j'ai compris, par exemple on peut dire que la trouvaille du Graal sera une innopination, c'est ça ? »

Arthur regarda longuement Perceval dans les yeux avec un air très neutre, tant il ne savait pas comment lui exprimer qu'il était complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Le... Le Graal ? Pourquoi-... En quoi ça serait inopiné ? »

« Ben, ça va bien surgir de nul part un jour, non ? » demanda Perceval.

« Oooouais, mais ça serait bien si c'était pas trop inopiné non plus, » tenta d'expliquer Arthur qui étonnement n'était pas encore à court de patience, « je veux dire le Graal on le cherche, on est en quête depuis... Depuis des années. Vous voyez ? C'est un but à atteindre, une opportunité qu'on recherche. On y met des efforts. Si ça nous tombe dessus, ça... Ça retire tout le côté épique du truc. »

Son regard avait jonglé entre le lac, le ciel, la cane à pêche, et Perceval. Ce dernier avait regardé Arthur attentivement lorsqu'il avait parlé du Graal. Il le regardait toujours quand il parlait du Graal comme ça. Il aimait ça. Arthur avait le regard qui brillait.

« Vous comprenez ? »

Perceval hocha la tête, sans un mot. La quête d'Arthur, il la ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Ce qu'Arthur voulait, Perceval voulait lui donner. Il voulait tout lui donner.

« Un jour Sire, j'vous ramènerai le Graal, » dit-il avec sérieux.

Arthur lâcha un rire, mi-sincère, mi-amère. Mais en voyant que Perceval gardait son sérieux, et le regardait sans un mot, il se racla la gorge et se sentit légèrement gêné d'avoir ris à quelque chose d'aussi solennel.

« Vous avez pas besoin de trouver le Graal pour gagner mon amour, vous savez. »

Il s'attendit à une réplique à la fois surprenant et agaçante comme seul Perceval en avait le secret, mais ce dernier hocha simplement la tête et mordit dans un morceau de pain.

* * *

« Mon oncle, hâtez vous, le seigneur Léodagan n'a pas l'air de vouloir lever le pied, il est déjà à une lieu de nous, si bien que je ne le vois plus, » dit Gauvain, du haut d'une colline.

Le soleil donnait de légères couleurs oranges au vert des arbres et de l'herbe, bien qu'il était caché derrière des nuages. Gauvain avait pourtant mis sa main au dessus de ses yeux, comme s'il voulait se faire de l'ombre alors qu'il regardait au loin. Il fit un petit bon théâtrale et ajouta : « J'aperçois une magnifique biche, Sire ! La forêt est magnifique lorsque le jour se couche ! »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. C'était comme ça à _**chaque**_ mission.

Un peu plus loin devant lui, Yvain s'époumonait à monter la colline : « Sans déconner ça me casse grave les couilles. »

« Mes burettes ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme non plus ! »

« Ouais, ça saoule quoi. »

« Je ne saurais mieux dire ! »

« Grave. »

Il n'en pouvait plus de les entendre échanger. Yvain et Gauvain ne se taisaient jamais quand ils étaient tous les deux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui aussi à marcher le long de la pente de la colline, Arthur leur cria : « Rattrapez le seigneur Léodagan et dîtes lui que sans le roi et Excalibur il va se prendre une de ces roustes face aux Burgondes ! »

Gauvain réagit du tact au tact : « Très bien sire, je me hâte, je me hâte ! »

Et bien sûr, Yvain suivit son mouvement : « Elle est où la biche ? Moi aussi je veux être enchanté par la foret ! »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en dehors de sa vue, Arthur se retourna vers Perceval qui suivait tant bien que mal, portant un sac de provision sur son épaule.

« Non mais franchement c'est quoi son délire là, » dit le roi, « on pourra rien faire avant que le jour se lève de toute façon, on doit laisser passer la nuit. »

« Peut-être qu'il veut arriver en avance pour se re-pieuter, » dit Perceval avec conviction. » J'avais un oncle qu'était comme ça. »

« Quoi, vous aviez un oncle qui partait à l'aube pour des raisons militaires, vous ? »

« Ah non, il se levait en plein milieu d'la nuit pour nourrir les cochons. Comme ça il pouvait se repieuter après. Après il se levait pour nourrir les poules le matin pour le midi et il se repieutait encore. »

« Ouais, c'est pas trop le style de Léodagan, » conclut Arthur, alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut de la colline. « Dépêchez vous un peu Perceval, » ordonna-t-il fermement.

« On irait plus vite à cheval, » se plaignit le chevalier. « Pourquoi on a pas de cheval ? »

« Y'en avait pas assez, parce que les caisses du château sont vides. »

« Ah, ça craint. »

Arthur laissa échapper un rire jaune en essayant d'accélérer le pas : « Ouais, ça craint. D'ici à ce que les gens foutent le camps pour aller vénérer un autre roi, on a plus pour très longtemps... Surtout si on ramène pas d'argent après la prochaine bataille. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ils foutraient le camps les gens ? » s'insurgea Perceval qui tentait de tenir bon le rythme.

« Ben si y'a plus d'argent, y'a plus de nourriture, y'a plus de vie de château. Y'en a un paquet à qui ça suffirait pour mettre les voiles. »

« C'est débile. On est là pour vous suivre dans la quête du Graal, et pas que pour manger à l'œil. »

« C'est marrant que ce soit vous qui dite ça ! » s'exclama Arthur ironiquement, tout en regardant brièvement Perceval du coin de l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a de marrant, » répondit ce dernier, vexé, « vous savez très bien que c'est c'que j'pense, autrement j'serais pas là à cavaler avec un sac de vielle patate qui puent et qui pèse une tonne sur le dos ! »

Arthur roula des yeux, mais le regard sincère de Perceval était tellement perçant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tendre son bras vers lui et de lui prendre le sac pour le transporter lui-même. Comme ils avaient accéléré le pas, ils se rapprochaient désormais d'Yvain et Gauvain qu'ils pouvaient entendre :

« Attention, y'a une racine, vous laissez pas débourbiller ! »

« Ah, milles merci, j'aurais pu me tordre la cheville ! »

Arthur s'arrêta de marcher, plaçant le sac sur son épaule. Perceval ne dit rien, mais s'arrêta également, le suivant du regard.

« Donc... Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous seriez pas prêt à foutre le camps, même si y'avait plus de bouffe et de pieux à Kaamelott ? »

Perceval secoua la tête « Vous êtes mon roi, » insista le chevalier. « Vous êtes le seul roi que j'ai jamais eu et que j'aurais jamais. C'est vous, vous et personne d'autre, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. »

Arthur arqua un sourcil. Perceval lui avait déjà dit des mots semblables, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de sacrément l'aimer. Il le lui avait avoué, ce jour là, autour de la table du déjeuner, d'une façon foutrement simple. C'était toujours simple avec Perceval. Trop simple.

Il se racla la gorge avant de demander : « Comment vous savez que c'est moi ? »

« Parce que ça tombe sous l'sens, » répondit Perceval en secouant la tête.

Arthur était perplexe : « Ça tombe sous l'sens ? »

Perceval haussa les épaules, comme si c'était terriblement évident. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux immobiles et les voix des autres chevaliers se faisaient de plus en plus faible. Perceval ne regardait pourtant que Arthur, ne semblant pas questionner le fait qu'ils n'avançaient plus.

« Les chevaliers d'la table ronde, le pays de Galles, Excalibur, la quête du Graal, vous, moi... Ça fait partie d'un tout. C'est bien fini, vous voyez ? Ça tombe sous l'sens. C'est comme... Le jour après la nuit... Oula pluie après la sécheresse. »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, la voix presque coupée, il s'exclama : « C'est moi ou vous v'nez de faire une métaphore là ? »

« Non attendez une métaphore c'est pas les trucs qui faut pas faire c'que ça dit que ça fait ? »

« Si, si, c'est ça, vous venez d'en faire une ! »

« Ah... Et c'était bien ? »

« C'était... Romantique. »

« Et vous êtes sensible à ça, vous, le romantisme ? »

« Heu... Ouais, enfin... Pas plus que ça, quoi... »

Il contrebalança le sac sur son épaule et se retourna enfin pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur route. Perceval le regarda de dos avec l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas très bien compris venait de se passer.

* * *

 **« Vous m'aimez ? »**

 **« Je vous aime. »**

Kaamelott, Livre II, Le tourment II


	6. Chapter 6

**[Note de l'auteure]** Bonne année tout le monde ! Je finis l'année avec du Kaamelott ! Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à shipper Perceval et Arthur, et que dans l'ensemble vous trouvez cette fic cohérente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera un peu rire et beaucoup fangirler ou fanboyer !

.

.

.

« Oh non, vous avez pas ramené l'autre là ! » s'était tout de suite énervé Léodagan, alors que Perceval et Arthur rejoignaient finalement le début de campement.

« Figurez vous qu'on en a besoin, de l'autre, aujourd'hui, » répondit Arthur d'un air blasé.

« Qui ça ? » s'exclama le dénommé, visiblement confus, tout en se retournant pour regarder derrière lui.

Arthur lui répondit d'un coup d'œil toujours blasé dans sa direction et fit nonchalamment un signe de la main à un garçon d'écurie pour qu'il lui apporte deux chevaux.

« Et ben on est pas tiré d'affaire ! » s'exclama Léodagan avec une mine déconfite. Il se retourna et interpella Yvain et Gauvain : « Eh vous deux, ça vous direz pas d'vous sortir un peu les doigts du cul et de fiche quelque chose pour changer ? »

Le garçon d'écurie apporta les chevaux vers Arthur et Perceval qui étaient restés un peu à l'écart. Arthur prit les rênes en main et pointa l'un des animaux à Perceval : « Allez hop, » influa-t-il.

« Quoi, on s'taille ? » demanda Perceval.

« Vous préférez rester ici et tailler la bavette avec ceux là, » grommela le roi.

Derrière eux, Léodagan sermonnait Yvain et Gauvain : « Vous allez quand même pas passer toute la mission à cueillir des champignons, non ! »

« Mais si nous ne le faisons pas, que mangerons nous ?! »

Perceval se prépara donc à monter sur son cheval, mais aussitôt avait-il mis le pied en selle qu'Arthur réalisa que ça n'allait pas marcher : cet idiot avait mis le mauvais pied ! En temps normal, quand ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre, il se retrouve assis à l'envers, mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva à Perceval. Le roi vit avec des yeux ronds son chevalier s'élever dans les airs avant que son corps ne se dirige droit vers le sol.

Ça ne dura qu'une second.

Arthur avait de bons réflexes. Il attrapa Perceval avant que celui-ci ne s'étale de tout son long. Ses bras se retrouvèrent autour de la taille de Perceval, et le visage de ce dernier se ramassa sur son épaule, le tout avec une certaine force.

En réponse, Excalibur eut littéralement une décharge d'énergie, et envoya un puissant jet de feu derrière eux, dans la direction que sa pointe indiquait.

 _« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »_ fut le cris stridents digne d'une cantatrice que Gauvain poussa, alors que tout le monde se paniquait.

« C'était quoi ?! » cria Léodagan en sortant son épée !

« On nous assaille, » égosilla Gauvain, « ils nous envoient des boules puantes ! »

Yvain leva la main, tout coupable : « Ouais non, ça c'est moi, pardon, j'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai pété un peu. »

Entre temps, Arthur avait lâché Perceval qui s'était, du coup, ramassé par terre. Il leva les mains pour attirer l'attention du campement : « Tout le monde se calme c'était... C'était juste Perceval qui a accidentellement lu un parchemin de boule de feu ! »

Perceval, se relevant, protesta : « Mais sire, je sais pas li-... »

« Fermez là ! » Lui assena le roi, tandis que plus ou moins tout le monde levait les yeux au ciel face à la énième connerie du chevalier de Galles. Il chuchota : « Merde, il nous manque un cheval maintenant ! »

« Ah ça, il a dû avoir la trouille avec cette explosion, je vais le chercher ! »

« Il reviendra pas, » gongonna Arthur tout en regardant Excalibur comme si il pouvait communiquer avec et lui dire d'arrêter un peu ses conneries.

Mais Perceval ne l'écouta pas, il avait vite repéré le cheval qui s'était enfuis et se mit à lui courir après pour le rattraper. Seulement celui-ci s'effrayait dès qu'il voyait le chevalier se ruer sur lui comme un démon.

« Mais arrêteuh ! » dit Perceval, essoufflé, obligé de s'arrêter après s'être bien éloigné des autres.

Il se retourna et ne vit rien d'autre que des arbres qui se dissipaient dans la brume. Il avaient voyagé pratiquement toutes la nuit. Le soleil était sensé se lever tôt, mais Perceval avait l'impression que c'était la lumière diffuse de la pleine lune qui l'éclairait encore. Le cheval s'était arrêté à plusieurs mètres de lui et semblait le narguer.

« Je vous avez dit qu'il reviendrait pas. » Il avait tout de suite reconnu la voix d'Arthur. Ce dernier sortit de la brume, derrière lui, chevauchant l'autre cheval. « Il avait envie de liberté, fallait pas lui donner un prétexte pour s'en aller. »

« Ah, » fit Perceval, conscient que c'était de sa faute. Il se recula légèrement alors qu'Arthur approchait son cheval de lui, puis lui tendit sa main : « Vous montez devant. »

En temps normal, Perceval aurait dit quelque chose mais il sentait qu'il avait gaffé. Le cheval noir qu'Arthur montait était haut comme pas possible et semblait très robuste. Il lui fallu de longues explications de la part d'Arthur avant qu'il n'arrive à se mettre en selle.

« Un chevalier qui sait pas monter à cheval, » dit le roi en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, « on aura tout vu. »

Perceval répondit par un rire gêné, il était presque reconnaissant de porter une armure pour ne pas ressentir la proximité de son corps avec celui du roi.

« On va où, au fait ? Vous pouviez pas emmener Bohort ou Karadoc à la place ? »

« Non, » soupira Arthur, « c'était vous ou personne d'autre. »

.

.

.

Il faisait pratiquement jour quand ils revinrent au campement. Arthur fit descendre Perceval de la selle avant d'être en vue des autres et la première chose qu'il vit en arrivant fut Karadoc devant une grande marmite, qui parlait avec assurance à Yvain et Gauvain, une cuillère en bois à la main.

« Oh mon dieu mais quel délice, quel symphonie, » s'exclama Gauvain.

« Vous voyez ! » Fit Karadoc. « Les cèpes, ça se cueille que quand le chapeau est bien arrondis, tout ce qui est creux et plat, c'est pour les cochons. »

« C'est mortel, » rit Yvain, après avoir lui même goûté.

« Ah ben oui, on devient pas un grand maître cuisinier de la soupe au champignon sans y mettre la main à la pâte hein, » répondit Karadoc avec un air de fausse modestie, secouant la tête.

Perceval pointa le bout de son nez : « Oh c'est déjà l'heure de grailler ? »

Ceux à quoi Karadoc lui fila un coup de cuillère sur la tête : « C'est toujours l'heure de grailler, non mais vous retenez pas les bases, vous aussi ! »

« Aïe ! »

« Maître Karadoc est un maître sévère, mais juste, » renchérit Gauvain à l'attention de Perceval tout en hochant la tête.

.

.

.

Arthur avait vaguement jeté un coup d'œil pour voir où Perceval était mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. D'après lui, il n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Et puis ça l'énervait de voir comment ses chevaliers s'organisaient autour d'un pique-nique alors qu'il s'agissait d'une mission très importante, contre l'envahisseur Burgondes, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il y aille ou il leur crierait tous dessus... Et il n'aurait pas de soupe au champignon pour déjeuner.

Il se dirigea vers une tente grossièrement dressée à l'intérieur de laquelle entre autre Léodagan et Calogrenant se trouvaient autour d'une carte.

« Avez vous pu établir une estimation de leurs troupes ? » demanda un Bohort visiblement inquiet.

« Ils ont 523 hommes à gauche de la rivière, » dit Arthur tout en plaçant des petits chevaux de métal sur la carte, « 419 derrière les collines, et à leur camps ils sont que 75. »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il rencontra plusieurs regards étonnés.

« ...Au bonhomme prêt ? » demanda Léodagan, incrédule.

« Ah ben on a bien vu deux trois gugusses qui s'étaient un peu éloignés pour pisser dans un buisson mais selon où on était, on a pu estimer d'où il venait donc ouais je suis un peu prêt sûr de mes chiffres pour le coup, » Arthur haussa les épaules tout en notant les chiffres sur le côté de la carte.

« C'est... Très précis. Presque trop, » chuchota Bohort, regardant avec désarrois la montagne de petit chevaux s'amasser.

« On est jamais trop précis, » dit sérieusement le roi.

« Mais on fait confiance à Perceval, du coup ? » questionna Calogrenant. « On a jamais su si il avait raison pour les16 132 pierres du château. »

« 16 130, » corrigea Arthur, « Y'en a une qui s'est barré de sous une échauguette et l'autre... Heu... Je sais plus. Bref, on est combien, nous ? »

« On est 31 si on me compte dedans, » fit Perceval tout sourire en entrant dans la tente.

.

.

.

« Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que là, on est une trentaine, mais les Burgondes ils sont... » commença Léodagan en essayant de compter.

« 1017, » affirma Perceval, toujours souriant.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Léodagan, « mais on est clairement en sous-nombre ! »

Il se tourna vers un des soldats avec une mine horrifiée alors que Bohort jugeait la carte comme il le pouvait. Arthur, les bras croisés, une main sous le menton, fronça les yeux tout en regardant Perceval.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé à la caboche, vous ? »

« Ah, ça ? » dit le chevalier tout en touchant sa tempe enflée. « Karadoc m'a filé des coups de cuillères en bois. Je pensais pas qu'il le prendrait personnellement quand j'ai dis que les champignons me faisaient gerber. »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux : « Quoi, il vous a fait ça avec une cuillère en bois ? »

« Ouais, pour la prochaine bataille, on devrait lui donner ça au lieu de son épée, » plaisanta Perceval, ce à quoi Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Hey, » siffla Calogrenant à leur attention, « vous pouvez arrêter de badiner deux minutes et nous aider à trouver une solution ! »

« Mais on n-... On ne badine-... » bredouilla Arthur, tandis que Perceval, lui, s'approchait de la carte.

« Non mais moi j'y comprends rien à ces trucs là, nous on est là, ou là ? »

« Perceval, vous venez de pointer un verre d'eau, ça n'est même pas sur la carte, » dit Bohort, les sourcils froncés.

Arthur se racla alors la gorge et reprit sérieusement : « Le mieux ce serait d'aller prendre leur base maintenant qu'ils y sont pas. On est une trentaine, il sont 75, donc ça fait environs deux hommes chacun. »

« Oh bah, 30 à 75 et vous voulez qu'on y aille ?! » s'énerva Léodagan.

« I-Il me semble qu'il nous faudrait des renforts, » osa Bohort.

« Ben oui, on en aura besoin pour les autres troupes Burgondes, » acquiesça Arthur. « Mais en attendant, on se fait les 75 autres à nous, on a déjà vu pire honnêtement, non ? »

Il se tourna vers Calogrenant qui avait un air incertains : « 31 contre 75, ça fait quoi, deux hommes chacun ? »

« Ça fait 2,4 hommes chacun. Mais si on envoi un message faut pas l'compter dedans, ça fait 2 ennemis et demi chacun. »

Le regard assuré de Perceval fut rencontré par un Calogrenant confus : « Deux ennemis et deux mies ? Quoi ? »

« Ouais mais ça va pas 2 et demi, on a une flopée d'hommes avec nous là qui pourront pas tuer trois personnes. »

Léodagan renchérit : « Ben au pire on y va, on voit c'que ça donne. »

« Franchement je le sens pas, » chouina Bohort.

« Deux ennemis et deux mies d'pain ? » murmura Calogrenant, essayant toujours de comprendre.

Perceval reprit : « Sinon vous dîtes à la moitié de nos gars d'en tuer 3 des leurs et l'autre moitié 2 chacun. »

« De quoi ? »

« Vous êtes sûre Perceval ? »

« Ben oui, 30 et 45, ça fait 75, non ? »

Il y eut un petit silence où tout le monde cligna des yeux, avant que Calogrenant ne dise, incertain : « Ouais... Mais on a pas 25 soldats dans nos rangs capables d'en dégommer trois, on fonce droit la tête dans un mur là. »

« Sinon vous pouvez faire 25 de nos gars qui en tuent un des leurs plus 5 qui en dégomment 5. »

Cela semblait presque amusé Perceval. À ce stade, personne ne remettait en question ses calculs, bien que certains avaient l'impression que c'était complètement bidon, personne ne remit Arthur en question lorsqu'il demanda : « Vous croyez que nos 5 meilleurs soldats peuvent en tuer 5 des leurs ? »

Léodagan lista les cinq meilleurs de leur combattants (sans oublier de s'inclure lui même), Bohort, soulagé de ne pas être dans la liste, s'exclama : « Mis comme ça, ça fait tout de suite plus appréhende. »

« Okay et pour les renforts on fait comment ? Lequel de chez nous on envoi ? » demanda Calogrenant.

Léodagan répondit du tac au tac : « Ben, celui qu'est le plus susceptible de tout faire foirer si il reste ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément et naturellement vers la même personne.

« … Ah non pas moi ! » s'exclama Perceval.

.

.

.

« Merde, » murmura Calogrenant, « non mais on peut pas faire ça, on envoi quelqu'un d'autre. »

Perceval se paniqua, raide comme une pique : « Ah non c'est trop d'absoluité pour moi je pourrais pas gérer ! »

« En même temps, » soupira Léodagan, « si on l'envoi pas lui, on est foutu. Foutu pour foutu... »

« Vous voulez pas y aller, Bohort ? » demanda Calogrenant.

« Quoi, moi ? Seul dans cette grande forêt ? Et si les Burgondes m'attaquaient ! Le seigneur Perceval est un meilleur choix, croyez moi ! »

« Mais n'importe quoi, vous savez bien que je suis une vraie quiche lorraine avec les mots, » protesta le chevalier.

« Mais peut-être que si nous vous donnons une phrase très simple... »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Léodagan qui protesta : « Ben non, faut le dire en code, autrement n'importe qui peut se pointer au château et envoyer nos troupes n'importe où ! »

La roi Arthur laissa les autres parler pendant un moment. Il se mordillait les lèvres avec une expression d'intense réflexion. Alors que c'était la débâcle dans la tente, sa voix retentit : « Calogrenant, faites préparer les troupes, on attaquera d'ici une heure. On fait comme on a dit. »

« Quoi, vous êtes sûr ?! »

« Je sais ce que je fais, » se contenta de répondre Arthur.

« Ah ben, si vous voulez, mais on va droit au casse pipe ! »

Léodagan haussa les épaules : « Moi je dis, foutu pour foutu, hein ! »

.

.

.

Perceval n'eut pas le temps de protester, Arthur lui ordonna de le suivre et il allèrent à l'écart, derrière la tente. Si tôt qu'il furent au calme, le roi le fixa intensément et commença : « Perceval, écoutez bien, le message c'est-... »

« Non mais sire, j'le sens vraiment pas, honnêtement, la dernière fois ça c'était très mal terminé » coupa Perceval.

« Cette fois ça sera pas comme ça, Perceval. »

Mais ce dernier insista : « Vous savez bien que je fais toujours tout foirer ! Les Burgondes sont nombreux, si je me capote, je vous envoie tous au casse pipe ! Envoyez quelqu'un d'autre et c'est mare ! »

Arthur se mordilla les lèvres : « Ben justement, avec le nombre d'ennemis, je préfère vous savoir en route pour Kaamelott que sur le champs de bataille. »

« Mais je vous dis que je vais pas y arriver, » paniqua encore le chevalier, « C'est les mots, c'est ces saloperies d'mots, peu importe que j'essaye, ça finit toujours tout emmêlé là-d'dans ! »

Devant son désarrois, Arthur jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et, voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, il mis sa main sur la joue de Perceval, et l'autre sur son épaule, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux : « Chut, chut, calmez-vous, » raisonna-t-il. Il fallut quelques secondes au chevalier pour se calmer complètement. Il plaça sa main sur le poignent d'Arthur, tandis que ce dernier reprenait d'une voix douce : « Vous me faites confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

La réponse était catégorique et sans appel.

Arthur continua : « Faites comme d'habitude, okay ? Promettez moi, Perceval, de faire tout comme d'habitude. »

« Mais d'habitude, je-... »

« Promettez moi. »

« Je promets. »

Arthur acquiesça et annonça : « La phrase, c'est l'ubiquité nous étains, il faut rafraîchir les maquignons. »

.

.

.

Lorsque Arthur revint vers le campement, il fut accueilli par Calogrenant qui lui demanda, inquiet : « Il est parti ? »

« Ouais. Si il se perd pas en route il arrivera d'ici la tombée de la nuit. On devrait avoir nos renforts à l'aube. »

« Oui enfin, si ça fait comme les fois d'avant... »

Arthur regardait au loin et répondit d'une voix décontractée : « Nan, mais cette fois j'ai fais les choses différemment. »

« Comment ça ? Et pourquoi vous avez une cuillère en bois avec vous ? »

« Oh, ça, c'est rien, c'est pour Karadoc. »

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Perceval ouvrit la porte de la salle d'arme avec vigueur, il avait fait de son mieux pour se rappeler du code, et il s'en rappelait si bien qu'il tonna d'une voix forte : « L'humilité nous étreins, il faut affranchir nos compagnons ! »


End file.
